


Always With You

by JosephineFiore



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beacuse why would he die in the book?, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of graphic but not really, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Newt loves his Tommy, No one actually dies in this, Romance, poor Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineFiore/pseuds/JosephineFiore
Summary: Thomas didn't want to believe it.Not Newt.Not him.





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this fic! It's just a little something. :) I don't own any of the Maze Runner series, I am simply a fan. Btw not really but I've depicted some violence in here so if that makes you some kind way, be warned!

Fire.

Death. 

All he could smell was smoke and blood.

He couldn't breathe, the grimy hand around his throat slowly crushing his windpipe. He flailed his right arm out wildly, while his left hand worked at prying the cold grip from his neck. His vision was becoming blurry, black dots dancing around, with its deafening screeching bursting his eardrums.

His fist finally connected with something hard, a gushing sound following moments later. Cool air seeped into his lungs as the pressure off his chest and around his neck was released, each gasping intake of breath painfully burning. 

Wasting no time, he focused all of his strength into his legs and kicked as hard as he could in the direction of the Crank. There was a dull thud as its body hit the ground as Thomas scrambled to get up, the gash in his side bleeding profusely, causing him to yell out in pain as he stood up and stumbled away. He staggered only halfway down the alley when he was tackled from behind, his ankle twisting agonizingly below him as he took the fall for both of them. He cried out in pain and fright as he immediately twisted his body around and started punching at random, trying to get the upper hand. 

His heart stopped, an icy hand gripping his entire being, when he looked at the face of the Crank on top of him.

No. No. No. No! No, please, no! He thought, praying he was hallucinating, his eyes already starting to burn with tears.

Blonde hair matted down with dirt and blood, with some patches looked to have been ripped out, scabbing over already. Viens protruding from his neck, the lines reaching up to his forehead. Fair skin muddled with grime and deep scratches, dark liquid pouring out of his mouth. Wild, frenzied eyes stared back at him, the usual warmth to their brown almost completely lost to black.

It was Newt. 

Straddling his chest, Newt sat on top of him, chest heaving with strained breaths hissing through his clenched teeth. Thomas stared in horror as Newt convulsed, his body snapping to the side into an unnatural bent position before he threw himself to the ground, banging his fists onto the concrete below, wailing out.

Thomas could only sit up on his elbows, unable to stop the whimper from falling from his chapped lips.

Not Newt. Please, not his Newt.

"T-Thom...T-Tom...my." Clenched eyes opened and looked at him from underneath the sweat dampened hair covering his face, his body curled in on itself. A sob ripped itself out of Thomas, his lips trembling. He scraped his body along the ground as he crawled towards Newt, unable to move his legs.

"O-Oh no, I-I-I... this c-can't be..." He lowly moaned out, choking on his own cries, "Newt, my... how d-did this..."

"Please, Tommy, please." Newt sobbed, looking directly at him. "Kill me! Oh god, please."

"No, no, no, no..." Thomas shook his head back and forth, unable to breathe, squeezing his eyes tight. "I w-won't! I can help, I c-can..." 

Thomas trailed off, feeling like his body was shutting down. His whole world was falling apart. His head pounded as he covered his ears, willing everything to just stop. He felt something hard and heavy in his hand all of the sudden, his eyes flying open abruptly. He looked down to see a sleek gun fitted into his palm, pointing directly at Newt. He tried to yank it away from the other boy, but he couldn't move. He had to watch as his fingers cocked the gun and slowly pushed down on the trigger. He started screaming, thrashing violently. The last thing he saw were Newt's eyes, every bit of brown completely gone, but his mouth moving to say one last word.

"Tommy!" 

His eyes shot open as he continued to whip around. He couldn't stop yelling, all he could see was darkness. He had to save him. He had to.

Suddenly, a hand pushed him onto his back, grabbing his arms and pinning them down to his sides. This only made him more violent, struggling for an escape.

"Tommy, love, stop! Thomas, you're gonna hurt yourself!" A familar, concerned voice seeped through his panic, causing his screaming to die down, his body going limp. He struggled for breath as he slowly took in his surroundings with wide eyes. He was on a bed, the windows in the room opened, letting a cool breeze come through. His body felt overheated, drenched in sweat, still catching his breath. He slowly became aware of a voice whispering gently to him, the pressure on his arms being taken off as he remained pliant. 

"Shhh, it's alright. You're alright. I've got ya. Ain't gonna let no one hurt you." Softs words continuously spoke out to him, reaching through his haze. Glancing upwards, he finally realized who was on top of him, holding tightly yet gently, like he could break any second.

"N-Newt?" His wry voice cracked, hoarse from yelling and from disbelief. Newt was alive? Was it really true? 

Thomas let out a whimper and suddenly threw his arms around Newt's neck, sobbing with relief and fear. 

"Love, it was a only a nightmare, nothing is gonna hurt ya. I'm here with you. You're safe." Newt said in a hushed vocie, concern papable. He rubbed Thomas' back in up and down motions, nuzzling his forehead against Thomas', hoping to ease the tension in the other boy's body.

Thomas realized he had had the same nightmare again. Imagining Newt wasn't immune. Turned into a Crank. Dying in some street like the other billions who had succumed to the disease. It had been awhile since he dreamed about Newt dying or getting hurt. But when he did, it would always be intense. Like it was so real. And it would always end this way. Newt holding him and then easing them both back into a state of calm. He'd feel bad if Newt wasn't the same exact way. They both had their nights when the other would be calling out, frightened, and it was up to the other to soothe them back into reality.

A couple of months had passed by since they made it to Paradise. Even though they had both miraculously surived WICKED and the Flare with the rest of the immuned, it was hard to believe at times that things were real. Thomas never really knew if anything was real until he felt the warm body of Newt pressed against his and looked into his kind, loving eyes that always offered him solace. 

After having quieted down a bit and taking a few calm breaths, Thomas looked up from his place on Newt's shoulder to peer at the other boy's face. Noticing Thomas was finally aware and seemed lucid, he gave him a sad but definitely there smile. His soft lips gently brushed against Thomas' forehead, thankful to have his boy with him.

Thomas let out a sigh and laid his head back down, letting his eyes close shut. He would have a thousand nightmares if it meant this would still be what he had when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... That's basically just a little parallel look on if Newt had survived with a Newtmas twist! Be sure to check out my other fic that I wrote, all about Newt's POV in the first book when Thomas runs into the maze! Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks :)


End file.
